


morning.

by ambiguousreality



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Healthy possessiveness??? idk if thats a thing but now it is!, M/M, Mushy as hell, Porn with Feelings, naruto just likes making sasuke feel good idk, sasuke gets his booty played with like he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguousreality/pseuds/ambiguousreality
Summary: Wandering hands eventually grabbed Sasuke’s bottom and squeezed.Sasuke hummed into the kiss with approval and bit down on Naruto’s lower lip.“Play with my ass,” came his whispered demand.[or: horny ninja husbands start their day off right]
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 41
Kudos: 259





	morning.

**Author's Note:**

> hi yall!
> 
> few things to know before reading that are not/just barely mentioned in the fic:  
> 1\. this is set post-canon, theyre around 25ish, i didnt really have a specific age in mind when writing it hehe  
> 2\. while its in a canon setting, it completely disregards the ending, meaning no ss/nh or any of their kids!
> 
> this is a totally self-indulgent oneshot that i wrote for myself, but i thought, fuck it, might as well post it. enjoy, i guess!

It was a lazy Saturday.

The first thing he felt upon waking was warm.

He was warm and relaxed to the bone, soaking up the late morning sun.

Too lazy and content – he was so _content_ , happy, _safe_ – to open his eyes yet, he blindly reached out in search of the source of warmth. His hand came in contact with skin and the word _mine_ echoed around in his head with no purpose; finding simple comfort in the thought. He moved his neck - black, wavy, shoulder lenght hair tickling his cheek - lips tasting more tan skin, pressing kisses on instinct, easy as breathing.

The body underneath him stirred, hummed and moved closer.

“Mornin’”, rasped a voice, still thick with sleep.

Sasuke pressed in even closer – he already felt like they were one being, two parts of a whole on a good day, so in the warmth of the morning, distinguishing between _me_ and _you_ felt so insignificant when they could just be _us_. Together. Always.

(And yes, they were their own people. Complete as individuals, with their own goals, ideals, opinions. But. While they would survive separation, tearing off their own limbs would be less painful than being apart. Without the other. They learnt that the hard way.)

“Morning.” Another little kiss.

Naruto giggled.

He was laying on his back, sprawled out, with Sasuke across his chest, face buried in his neck, arms protectively - almost _possessively_ \- latched onto Naruto’s side. Legs tangled. Not being able to tell where one begins and the other ends.

Naruto lifted his arms and slid them along Sasuke’s back, caressing the skin. Content to just explore and _touch_. Always touching. At first, to make sure Sasuke was actually within arm’s reach. Real. _There_. Then later, touch just because he _could_. Because Sasuke was _his_ , finally.

Sasuke hummed in approval, squeezing Naruto’s side and peppering kisses along his neck and jaw and chin and cheek and _everywhere he could reach_ without moving. Each kiss spelling out an unspoken _I love you_ , and _Mine_ , _only mine_.

“Cheeseball,” Naruto giggled again.

“Don’t act like you don’t enjoy it, idiot.” Sasuke punctuated the sentence with a kiss to the corner of Naruto’s lips.

“Ugh, I can smell your morning breath. You disgust me.”

“Uh-um.”

They both knew Naruto was just trying cover up the fact that he was _flustered_ \- but one hundred percent enjoying being the centre of Sasuke’s attention - even without Naruto turning his head and kissing him full on the mouth.

(Because, even after all this time, nothing compared to the feeling he got when those black eyes focused on him, and only _him_.)

They were just lazily making out for what seemed like hours, just enjoying the other's presence. Getting lost in the taste of the other. After a while, the kiss escalated, tongues meeting more insistently. Naruto slid his arms lower and lower, enjoying the feeling of Sasuke on top of him, skin to skin, surrounding him. Wandering hands eventually grabbed Sasuke’s bottom and _squeezed_.

Sasuke hummed into the kiss with approval and bit down on Naruto’s lower lip.

“Play with my ass,” came his whispered demand.

Naruto took in a sharp breath.

A pause.

“’M too lazy to get the lube,” was the barely heard, mumbled reply Sasuke got.

A groan.

“I hate you.”

“We both know that’s a lie. Also, you’re the one being horny at, what, 11 in the morning?”

“So, being horny and wanting my husband’s fingers in my ass is a crime now?”

Naruto choked on his saliva.

“That’s not fair,” he whined, “pulling the husband card. You know that’s my weakness.”

Sasuke just smirked.

“You’re evil.”

The smirk widened.

“You’re lucky you’re the love of my life.” Sasuke’s eyes softened at that, smirk forming into a gentle smile. “And also that you’re hot. I’m kinda turned on now, too.”

Sasuke just snorted.

“Get the damn lube, dumbass.”

“Ugh!” But he moved to get it out from the bedside table anyway.

“Can you at least move your ass a bit so I can actually reach it?”

“Nope,” then Sasuke curled around Naruto even tighter.

“Why are you being so difficult,” whined Naruto.

“I’m your husband. Spoil me.”

The _lazy bastard_ was whispered, but nonetheless earned a pinch to Naruto’s side.

Target finally in hand, Naruto fell back on the bed, with Sasuke still attached to him.

As a reward, Sasuke kissed his temple. Then his nose - that, in Sasuke’s humble opinion, was the _cutest fucking thing_ and deserved _all_ the kisses in the world. Then moved lower.

Frustration all but forgotten, Naruto eagerly moved to close the gap between their mouths. The kiss started out slow, almost gentle again. Gradually, it got more heated. Tongues meeting, mouths open. But still slow, lazy. Then Naruto moved his hands to Sasuke’s butt again, and grinded up against his pelvis.

Sasuke smirked against his lips, then broke the kiss and put the discarded lube into Naruto’s hand.

“So, how do you wanna do this?” inquired Naruto breathlessly.

“Mmm,” Sasuke bit down on his chin, smirk ever present. “Just like this.” Then grinded his growing bulge into Naruto’s thigh.

Naruto just nodded dumbly, brain still offline, the only thoughts present being _Sasuke_ and _husband_ and _mine_.

“Okay.”

He opened the lube, coated two fingers, then chucked the bottle to the side.

“Just like this then, yeah.”

With his clean hand, he moved Sasuke’s boxers down, uncovering his buttocks and spreading one cheek. He brought the other hand down as well, caressing Sasuke’s hole with his lube covered index finger.

“Mmm, that’s it,” hummed Sasuke in satisfaction. “Push it in.”

Naruto slowly worked his index inside, looking at Sasuke for any sight of discomfort. Seeing none, he pushed in deeper and planted a kiss on Sasuke’s closed eyelid - the one covering his Rinnegan. Sasuke smiled, eyes still closed. Opening them, his pupils were blown.

“Add another.”

“Aye captain!” came the cheery answer.

“You’re so annoying.”

Naruto just laughed, but slowly withdrew his index finger and added his middle one, pushing them in together, curling them, searching for Sasuke’s prostate, trying to make him feel good.

(Making Sasuke happy was his favourite pastime.)

A hitch of breath indicated he was going a good job so far. Sasuke circled his arms around his waist, holding on tight, and slowly started to fuck himself on Naruto’s fingers - all the while pressing kisses to his chest and letting out content groans and hums.

“Deeper,” an almost needy, breathless demand.

“Bossy,” grumbled Naruto, but did as he was told anyway, moving his fingers with more vigour, pushing in deeper.

He couldn’t take his eyes off Sasuke, though. Eyes closed, mouth still pressed to Naruto’s chest, a healthy red dusting his cheeks, hips slowly grinding down on Naruto’s fingers, boxers only pushed down halfway.

In all honestly, he should look stupid with his ass half hanging out, but _god_ , he was still beautiful. Beautiful _and_ his.

Sasuke, always sensing Naruto’s gaze on him, perfectly tuned to him, slowly opened his eyes.

“What?”

Shaking his head, all Naruto could do was smile. “I love you, is all.”

Sasuke inhaled sharply, Sharingan activating on instinct. He would never get used to hearing those words. They could be old farts, halfway in death’s door and those three words coming from those full lips would still make his pacemaker beat faster.

“Idiot,” he said in a whisper, squeezing Naruto even closer to himself, moving up to plant a sloppy kiss on his mouth. “Love you.” Gently headbutting Naruto, he added, “Now finger me.”

Naruto whined. “Way to ruin the mood, bastard.”

“You can write me another love letter after making me cum.”

“It was one fucking time, asshole!” Okay, more like a _hundred_ , but he’s taking that to the grave. Sasuke’s enough of a smug bastard as it is, he doesn’t need to know every detail of Naruto’s pining while he desperately tried to get Sasuke to come back to the village. “Shut up. I hate you so much. I cannot believe my fingers are still up your ass.”

“Yes, you hate me so much you married me. We know. Get to work.”

A loud huff. “Fine! Touch my dick at least.”

“Nah. This is not about you,” Naruto didn’t need to look to see the smirk on the bastard’s face. He hated him _so much_. Naruto glared, trying to look as intimidating as he could manage with his round cheeks and pouty lips, but the snort he got in response indicated he wasn’t really succeeding.

“Aw, isn’t my _baby_ just adorable?” Sasuke pinched his whiskered cheeks for extra effort. Then, without any warning, started to grind down on the fingers inside him.

Naruto was blushing up to his ears. Sasuke _knew_ how he felt about pet names, so, naturally, he made fun of him every chance he got.

(But, he also indulged him, sometimes. Coming up behind him on days when Naruto was miraculously up first, all soft and sleepy, putting his arms around his waist and attaching himself to his back, murmuring a soft _Morning_ , _baby_.

Naruto always smiled brighter on those days.

He could also sometimes get away with calling Sasuke affectionate names. Usually after lots of kisses and a few _I love you_ ’s and Sasuke was putty in his hands. It always made him fall even harder, if that was even possible at this point. The knowledge that _he’s_ the only one who got to see this side of Sasuke, stripped of any masks, unfiltered. That Sasuke _trusted_ him enough to be unapologetically himself, without feeling like he had to hide any part of who he was. It never stopped feeling like a privilege.)

Sasuke was insistent now, fucking back onto Naruto’s fingers, all the while rubbing his still clothed erection into Naruto’s side. Looking up at him, Sasuke bit his husband’s collarbones, trying to get him to move his stubbornly still knuckles inside him.

“C’mon. I know you want to see me cum.”

Naruto, huffed, not being able to deny that, and started moving his hand.

They were both panting, working up a sweat, sucking on each other’s tongues. Naruto was hitting Sasuke’s prostate head on with every trust in, now with four fingers. Naruto was achingly hard, but he knew Sasuke was close and would do something about it once the grumpy bastard had his morning orgasm.

Detaching their lips, Sasuke moved back a bit and just stared into Naruto’s eyes. Seeing the same emotions he was feeling reflected back at him – lust, love, devotion – in those sky-blues, Sasuke shuddered, and with a deep groan, came into his boxers.

Naruto watched with wide eyes, a tremble running down his spine.

He didn’t stop moving his fingers, trying to drag out Sasuke's pleasure.

Sasuke just hummed, but reached back to stop Naruto’s hand, not yet pulling his fingers out, liking the feeling of them inside him.

After a beat of silence, Sasuke spoke up. “Did you just come?”

Naruto sputtered, embarrassed, trying to save face. “Well-, that… !”

Sasuke just pushed a finger onto Naruto’s lips, effectively silencing him, looking straight at him with an intense look in his eyes. “That’s fucking hot.”

Naruto was pretty sure he was red from the tip of his ears to his toes.

Later, having cleaned up and disposed of their dirty boxers, they lay back down, naked, too lazy to get dressed or do anything productive yet. It was their only day off, after all.

Sasuke was on his back, with Naruto cuddled up into his side, running his hands through soft, messy blond locks.

“I still can’t believe you came untouched.”

Naruto made a miserable sound, hiding his face in Sasuke’s neck, clearly embarrassed.

“Shut up!” came the muffled whine, “you know I love making you feel good. It makes me feel good, too.”

Sasuke chuckled, a light blush dusting his cheeks. “Why are you embarrassed? I told you, it’s hot.”

Naruto raised his head, his whiskered cheeks also pink. “Whatever.”

Shaking his head, Sasuke pulled him closer and planted a soft kiss on his temple. “Cute.”

Naruto let out another miserable whine. He hated Sasuke _so much_.

(Too bad he really, _really_ didn’t.)

**Author's Note:**

> phew, this was my first time writing and posting so dont be mean pls, i know its cliché and cringy lol. but constructive criticism is appreciated!
> 
> also few notes i want to add to this:  
> 1\. i dont care if petnames are ooc for sns, i think theyre cute so im gonna do whatever i want hehe  
> 2\. i do believe that once sns sort their shit out and finally get together theyd be the mushiest, most affectionate couple that cant go 5 seconds without touching the other when theyre in public, so theyd be even worse in the privacy of their own home  
> 3\. naruto absolutely wrote sasuke sappy letters when he was pining after him u literally cannot change my mind. sasuke accidentally found his hidden stash after they moved in together and made fun of naruto endlessly but secrectly reads and rereads them before going to bed with an absolute lovesick look in his eyes  
> 4\. this was intented as a pwp bc i just wanted to write sasuke getting his booty played with but shit got out of hand lol  
> 5\. can u tell my fumes run out by the end and i made naruto come from the power of love? yeah were ignoring that!  
> 6\. yeah i got a thing for healthy possessiveness move along now  
> phew this got so long for no fucking reason lol okay bye!


End file.
